


Lovely Liberos

by ahtibatsucks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Takes place during training camp, also the ending is rlly cute so, and Yaku has an equally homo crush on him too, basically Noya has a huge raging crush on Yaku, haikyuu!! - Freeform, just total fluff and some plot and some small liberos, oh and yaku calls him "Noya-kun" you're welcome, shout out to kuroo for being the real MVP and stalling the bus at the end, side Daichi/Kuroo, they also stargaze cause they're nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahtibatsucks/pseuds/ahtibatsucks
Summary: nishinoya's more than a little impressed by nekoma's libero's skills, and yaku can't deny the shortie isn't cute.or, the one where noya has a huge, embarrasing crush on morisuke.





	

Nishinoya is in awe.

The usual squeak of shoes against the gym floor and the pounding of volleyballs are usually keen to his ear, but now it's all a blur of white noise in his head as he stands, star struck, at a short (taller than him) boy in a red coat currently chatting with his grey haired upperclassman on the other side of the court. The game has just ended, adding yet another loss to Karasuno's tally. The daunting task of diving receives looms somewhere in Nishinoya's brain, the sane, conscious part, but that part is not with the second year now, apparently, because he finds his legs guiding him to the duo of third years on their own accord. Noya curses himself silently.

"Excuse me!" He blurts. A surprised Suga looks over at his underclassman, the conversation he was engaged in coming to halt. Slowly, the cause of Nishinoya's thrumming heart beat and object of his current awe turns around, coming to face the Karasuno libero.

Yuu's breath hitches in his throat. He doesn't know why he came over here, all he knew was that he wanted to see this boy again. Watching the libero in action on the court was something completely foreign; all moves smooth and coordinated- an animal in action. Noya knows, somewhere in his dazed mind, that admiring another player for their volleyball skills shouldn't make him feel this flustered, so nervous under the stare of those golden amber eyes. Those confused, beautiful- oh shit. He was supposed to say something.

"Uh-um!" Noya stammered out, probably too loud. He didn't notice. "#3 your receives were amazing!"

The boy in red stiffened, eyebrows shooting up. Well fuck it, he's already started, might as well further embarrass himself. "I've never seen somebody receive so many of our ace's spikes. Your entire team is high caliber, and you're their libero." Nishinoya was screaming on the inside. "I think you have amazing talent. I'm going to do my best too." Noya, for lack of what to do now that he's stopped yelling, bowed curtly, shouting a "Goodbye!" Before turning around and running away. God damn it, he thought to himself, as he felt a blush heat up his face. Why was he so flustered?

"Hey!" Suga yelled after him, even though Noya was no longer in hearing distance. "Don't just say that and run off." He chided. Yaku looked on thoughtfully at the spot where the other libero had stood. He was taken aback, of course, but slowly, a grin began to spread across his face.

"He's dangerous." He breathed out. Suga tilted his head in confusion, so Yaku elaborated. "He's a high caliber libero, too, but he's not arrogant about it at all. Instead, he only seeks to improve." The Nekoma third year paused. "That's scary."

Yaku was immediately impressed. Not only was this boy an unbelievably incredible libero, he was seemingly unaware of his abilities. The third year couldn't help but anticipate seeing the other again.

Also, it didn't hurt that the boy with the blond streak was also pretty cute.

+

 

"Nobody is allowed to talk until we've all had breakfast or I will make you do suicide laps."

The table laughed at their grumpy captain- Daichi was not a morning person.

Nishinoya, on the other hand, was. He always woke up early and today was no different. He was feeling lively as ever, chatting loudly with Tanaka and Ennoshita, ignoring Daichi's pointed glares. 

As the rest of the team got their breakfast and situated themselves at the normal Karasuno table in the cafeteria, Nishinoya felt himself settle. Yesterday had been strange for him, and remember the incident and what it made him feel had him tossing and turning into the night. Maybe he could just ignore the Nekoma libero, continue on with his life. He wasn't exactly fond of the flips his stomach was doing then. Yeah, that was a good plan. 

Of course, though, the Universe apparently hates Nishinoya, because the booming voice of a certain Nekoma captain caused them all to look up, finding a majority of the team standing besides him.

"Oi, Sawamara, what's with the long face? Not happy to see us?" Kuroo teased. Suga smirked, but Daichi growled, still grumpy. "No, Testurou, I'm not. Also, shut up. Why does everybody want to yell in the mornings?"

Kuroo laughed, and Suga smacked his captain lightly across the head. "Ignore him," he said, and directed his attention to the tall ebony haired boy. "Here, sit down with us! There's plenty of room."

Curse you, Suga. Curse you and your loving nature.

The Tokyo team didn't have to be told twice. Kuroo sat across Daichi, possibly to torment him some more, and the quiet setter sat on the other side of Shoyou. Yamamoto and Tanaka quickly got into as usual, and his friend got up to go fight the city boy, freeing up the space next to Noya.

"Mind if I sit here?" 

Noya looked up, startled, at the voice. Just his luck, he thought bitterly. He was met with the same kind, golden eyes. He just didn't have it in him to say no, despite his plan. (Maybe he didn't want to, either.)

"Yeah, mhm." Was all he could manage. He was rewarded with a small, toothless smile as the slightly taller boy slid into the seat next to him.

Nishinoya felt eyes on him, and turned to face his left. The libero was staring at him with a peculiar look. Noya flinched and averted eye contact, whistling (mostly) inconspicuously. An amused glint took place in the other's eye.

"So," Yaku started. "I never got the chance to ask, since you ran off yesterday, but I don't even know your name."

Nishinoya felt his ears heat up in embarrassment, and he stammered to find some sort of reason for his actions. Luckily for him, the other cut him off with a lighthearted laugh. 

"Don't sweat it. I'm Yaku, by the way. Yaku Morisuke. I'm a third year."

He stuck out a small hand, and Noya shook it, trying to regain some sense of his normalcy.

"I'm Nishinoya Yuu, second year. Yeah, sorry about that. I, uh, suddenly remembered I had to be somewhere?" He tried, but even it sounded fake to him. He laughed at himself- what's wrong with him?

His response earned him a grin as Yaku began eating his breakfast.

"You know," he said around a bite full of rice. "You're an incredible player, too. I was watching you at yesterday's game."

Noya's little heart dead stopped before practically booming. He doesn't deserve this, he's a good person.

"Oh! Thank you so much, I mean not really but..." He awkwardly rubbed his neck. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see a few people at the table staring at them strangely. Noya straightened, trying not to look as frazzled as he felt.

Yaku, unaware of the onlookers, laughed quietly to himself. "I'm not sure what it was, but I thought I heard you yelling something mid game? As you dived for the ball? It was like...rolling...thunder?"

Noya groaned out loud, exasperated, burying his face in his hands on the table. If people weren't looking before, they were now. He heard a few chuckles and felt a consoling pat on his back. He turned his head to the side to sheepishly look at the elder.

"It's this thing I say before doing a dive receive. Daichi over there is always telling me to shut up." He jabbed his finger in the general direction of the captain. The two both laughed at said captain's confused face.

Yaku paused, scanning Noya's face. "You...you should teach me that trick some time."

That was a shocker. Nishinoya cocked his head, genuinely surprised. "Me? You want me to teach you something?" He asked incredulously.

Yaku smiled fondly. "You seriously shouldn't doubt your abilities. Want to tonight? During free practice?"

Noya nodded his head so hard his blond bangs flopped down on his face.

+

Practice couldn't come soon enough. After a tough day of practice matches (and loss after loss) it was finally time for their free time.

"Hey, Yuu, wanna practice together? I need someone to receive my serves." Tanaka asked his best friend, wiping his face down with a towel.

Nishinoya frowned. "Sorry, bro. I already promised somebody else tonight i'd practice with them."

Ryuu cocked an eyebrow teasingly. "Who could ever draw your undivided attention from your best bro? Your main man?"

Yuu socked the boy in the arm, laughing. "The libero from Nekoma, surprisingly."

Tanaka looked thoughtful. "Huh. Unexpected. That shorty doesn't strike me as somebody to ask for help."

Nishinoya crossed his arms defensively. "He's nice!"

The taller of the two put up his hands in surrender, shaking his head with a smirk. "Okay, alright, I believe you." His eyes gleamed mischievously. "Well, alright. I guess I'll go find Chikara. See you later, man."

"Yeah I'll see you tonight, Ryuu." Nishinoya waves goodbye, wondering what that look was about as he walks over to the gym Nekoma usually practices in.

He knocks twice on the heavy metal door before pushing it open and letting himself in. Each gym is identical, but this one still felt different; especially when seeing all the red jerseys.

"Oi, Noya-kun, over here!"

Nishinoya snaps his head around to the far corner of the gym, where Yaku waves him over alongside a tall, tall, boy with silver hair and a toothy smile. He ignores the way his insides twist at the nickname as he jogs over.

"Hi!" Noya greets back once he stops in front of them. Before Yaku can get another word out, the pale boy steps forward to tower over Noya, an innocent grin still on his face.

"Woah! You're even smaller than Yaku-San! Never thought that could happen!"

"Hey!" "Oi!"

Yaku and Noya lock eyes after they yell at the same time, and laugh. Yaku collects himself, only to kick his friend in the shin and introduce the two.

"Nishinoya, this is Lev. He's the worst receiver on the team so I thought we could teach him a thing or two."

Lev pouts at the insult, but still greets Noya in a friendly manner. The shorter libero decides he likes the this tall boy, even if he did poke fun at his height.

They begin after that. Nishinoya practices by setting to Lev, who (attempts) to pass it. Yaku stands on the side, straightening the first year's form and kicking him swiftly when he messes up.

"Ouch, Yaku-san!" Lev complains after a fairly hard kick. "That one was hard to get, anyways."

Noya chuckles sheepishly. "Sorry, Lev. I'm not the best setter- still need to work on my form, too."

Yaku looks thoughtful, before picking up the ball and striding the the Karasuno member. "You know," he twirls the ball in his hands, locking eyes with Noya. "Believe it or not, I actually played a very short year as setter in grade school. I'm no Kenma or Kageyama, obviously, but I could give you a few pointers if you want?"

Noya perked up, eyes glowing and his face contoured in disbelief. "I can't believe you! You're not allowed to be good at everything that's not fair!"

Yaku flushes lightly, swatting at Yuu's arm. "Be quiet. Just let me show you how to properly hold the ball."

Yaku steps behind the second year, his slightly taller stature giving him an advantage as he lifts the others arms in the air, tweaking the way his fingers and arms bend and leaving a trail of heat on the skin he touches. Nishinoya freezes up, suddenly acutely accurate of how close this really cute boy is oh god he's touching me. 

Lev stands aside, forgotten, watching with equal parts bewilderment and entertainment. He knew Karasuno's libero was as wild as Hinata, but now, he seemed completely sedated and calm under the touch of his senpai. Speaking of which, Lev was absolutely shocked at how different Yaku-San acted with Noya- his usually harsh edges and temper replaced with patience and a small smile and- for gods sake, he's laughing.

"Damn," a voice behind him interrupts. All three turned to look as the newcomer, a clearly amused and smug looking Kuroo, whistled. "Karasuno libero, you're doing wonders for Yakkun here. I've never seen him go so long without beating up at least one innocent by stander in anger."

Yaku drops his hold on Noya, and the latter suddenly feels cold at the loss of touch. "You're going to be that innocent by stander if you call me Yakkun one more time, Kuroo." Yaku threatens.

The captain simply laughs. He wouldn't put it past his friend to actually follow up on his threat, but he seems too distracted by the boy with the blonde streak now to do anything. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Morisuke. Just stop fondling others in the middle of practice, would you?" And with that, he walks away and leaves behind two very flustered libero's.

Yaku clears his throat, before turning awkwardly to Noya. "Here, try a set."

The third year throws to Nishinoya, who to his own surprise, executes a near perfect toss to Lev, who in turn receives it.

"See? That was great! Not too bad on that pass, either, Lev." Yaku compliments. Both boys brighten instantly, and Noya's excited jumps tugs a smile on Morisuke's face.

"Wow, you're an amazing teacher! Thank you, Morisuke-kun!"

That catches off guard, and Lev laughs as an embarrassed Yaku stammers out a shut up! 

Noya simply chuckles in response, finally beginning to feel comfortable around the other boy.

+

They fall in routine for the rest of the week: eat breakfast together, play their respective matches, meet back up at free time to practice, (they're joined by Kuroo and his two friends, owl boy and pretty setter, a few times) and then walk with each other down the hallway to bed, splitting only when they have to go to their seperate rooms.

Tonight is no different. It's just about time to head to the washrooms and then promptly bed. The duo of libero's walk down an unusually empty hallway, the sounds of their footsteps and Nishinoya's small talk ricocheting down the corridor.

Yaku lets himself be lulled into Noya's voice, humming in occasion and following the span of tiles on the ground. He only halts when he realizes it's turned silent. Yaku turns around to see Nishinoya looking agitated, having stopped in front of the Karasuno room.

"Ah. Guess this is goodnight." Noya said, a sleepy smile gracing his face. That's what it was, Yaku thinks back. It was that adorably innocent smile and half hooded eyes that made him step forward and grab his hand.

"Let's go." Yaku suddenly says. He doesn't know where to, or even if they can, but all he knows is that he doesn't want to leave Nishinoya just yet.

Nishinoya agrees wordlessly, and Yaku isn't sure if he's surprised or not, but he tightens his grip on the smaller hand and drags them down the hallway.

+

"How'd you know about this place?" Noya asks curiously, climbing up the fire escape ladder beneath Yaku.

"Didn't." Yaku huffs, and pulls himself up the final ladder ring. "Saw an exit door and walked out it. Here we are. Hurry and be careful."

Nishinoya accepts the offered hand and steps onto the roof. There's a water container in one corner of the roof, and a few power connections lined in a row, but other than that, the roof is sparse and flat and teetering over the edge of the city. Yaku leads them over to lay flat on their backs and stare at the night sky. The lights of Tokyo are too bright for them to be able to see any stars, but that's okay.

They lay there for a good 20 minutes in silence, before Nishinoya thinks to say something. He turns his head to face Morisuke, to find him already looking at him.

"You're very interesting." Yaku comments. Not an insult, not a compliment. A fact. "You make me want to do things I don't normally want to do."

Noya blinked at him. The moonlight made Yaku look much older than he was. "Like what?" He asked. His voice was hushed, though nobody would be able to hear them anyways.

Yaku glances at him, before turning back to the dark sky. "Like climb the roof of a building at midnight and stare at a starless sky." He answers.

Noya doesn't have an answer for that- he's not even sure there was a question. Instead, he rolls onto his stomach and closer to Morisuke, resting his chin on his hands and continuing to sky gaze.

"Well I like looking at the sky, even if there aren't stars. " Noya feels a chill in the air. "I also like you."

Yaku simply nods, but his hand reaches up to play with Noya's blond tuft. He'd wanted to do that for a while.

It's silent the rest of the time they spend up there and even on the way back to their rooms. Yaku walks Noya to Karasuno's door in the dim hallway- it's way past curfew. They hear muffled conversation from inside, but only each other's breaths from where they stood.

"Are you sure?" Yaku asks. Noya knows what he's talking about, and gives him a curt nod.

"Yeah. Yeah, pretty sure."

Yaku seems to process this information, then smile softly.

"Goodnight, Yuu." He says, caressing the other's cheek with his thumb. Nishinoya leans into the touch- but then it's gone. Walking away towards Nekoma's room. He heaves a sigh as he walks into his own.

+

They leave Saturday.

On Friday morning Yaku doesn't even bother getting breakfast. He just speed marches to the conjoined table of Karasuno and Nekoma and grabs Nishinoya's shoulder, whispering something in his ear before turning back around and going to wait out in the hallway, ignoring the call of his name from his team mates.

Tanaka quirks an eyebrow, but laughs it off as he turns to his friend again.

"Oh? So what's that about, Yuu-"

Nishinoya gets up from the table, chair scraping against the linoleum, a distant look in his eye as he rushes out of the cafeteria as well, following the older boy.

The table is left in confused silence. Since when had those two even known each other?

"That's...unusual." Daichi deadpans- a worried crease furrowing in his brow. Kuroo nods in agreement, expression mirrored.

"Yaku- Yaku-san, wait." Nishinoya huffed, trying to catch up. Morisuke may have been small, but he was fast. He reached the doors that lead outside first, and opened them for Noya and himself.

"Let's just...lets sit on the hill." Yaku said. His eyes wouldn't meet Noya's, but not in a way like he was being secretive. More like he was riddling with anxiety and had a countdown on him. Noya felt exactly the same.

They trudged up the hill and collapsed against a tree that provided some shade for them. Nishinoya's pulse was somewhat erratic- he was getting anxious just from Yaku being so.

"Morisuke-kun," Noya said. He surprised both of them when he reached out and placed one of his own hand on top of the other's. "It feels weird for me to say this, but calm down. Please." He smiles softly. Yaku feels himself wind down just from his touch alone, so he crookedly smiles back.

"Yeah, yeah you're right it's just I was thinking-" Yaku sucked in a breath, and intertwined their fingers together. "You're leaving tomorrow." He stated.

"...yeah."

"I won't see you again. You're going to be hours away."

"...yeah."

Morisuke stopped himself before he said something dumb, and opted to just look up towards the cloudless, sunny sky. A fond feeling bloomed in his chest as he remembered last night, and how they were in much the same position. Nishinoya scooted over so he could sidle up to the older boy's side, and let their joined hands fall limply to the space between them.

"I can't believe I only met you 6 days ago." Yaku says again. "I feel like it's been years instead."

Noya beams, leaning his head on the libero's shoulder. "I feel the same."

Yaku leans back. "Yuu?"

"Huh?"

"I like you, too."

Nishinoya squeezes his hand.

+

"Come on, everybody! The bus leaves in 10 minutes whether you're on it or not!"

Daichi claps as an unwilling team piles their stuff in the trunk of the vehicle. Hinata is whining about having to leave so soon and Kageyama isn't even telling him to shut up- he feels the same. The rest of the team, although feeling glum to return home, try to enjoy the last few moments at the camp, talking avidly with the few teams that have gathered to see them off. Most of the practice games have finished, except the one with Nekoma in it.

Morisuke told him to wait for him before leaving, but now Noya is getting anxious. What if he changed his mind about what he said to him yesterday? What if he suddenly hates Nishinoya? The boy's stomach twists uncomfortably at the thought.

"Hey, Noya! We've got to go." Daichi yells at a lagging libero. His red headed kouhai pops up from behind him, a protest on his lips.

"Aw, Daichi-San! Nekoma isn't here yet! Can't we wait to say goodbye to them? I want to see Kenma again before leaving!"

The captain opens his mouth to deny him, but Suga slips by his side and whispers something in his ear, setting off a blush on the usually stoic man.

"F-fine. But only five more minutes."

Five minutes come and go, and the Tokyo team still has yet to show up. Ukai announces they have to leave if they want to make it home before it gets late, and Karasuno begrudgingly begin loading onto the bus, taking their seats and calling their goodbyes out the window.

Tanaka smiles sympathetically down at his friend, and puts a supportive hand on gud shoulder. He's realized Noya's been getting along quite well with Nekoma's libero, and probably wanted to see him a last time. "Come on, dude. We have to go."

Noya mumbles incoherently, and moves to follow his friend up the steps into the bus. He's stopped, mid-stair, by a yell and the sound of fast footsteps slapping down the corridor.

"Nishinoya!"

Yuu whips around to see Yaku and Kuroo running towards the buses, the rest of Nekoma following behind. Yaku gets there first, and nearly collides with Noya when he tries to stop- not falling only because of Nishinoya's arms supporting his waist.

"Morisuke-kun!" Noya says in surprise. He still holds the heavily panting boy against his body. "I didn't think you were coming?"

Yaku looks up, puzzled. "Why wouldn't I? Our game was just running late."

By now, Daichi has peeked his head out of the bus to view the commotion. He glances curious between the two libero's, but then puts on his best Captain's Warning Stare.

"Nishinoya, you know we have to go-"

"Daichi-san please," Yaku looks up to the taller male. "I'm sorry, I really am, but please just give us five minutes."

Kuroo walks up to the duo, placing a large palm on his short friends shoulder. "Don't worry, Yakkun. Go, I'll keep Karasuno's captain busy for a while..." He winks at Daichi.

Yaku doesn't need another word. He grabs Nishinoya's hand in his and they sprint away, vaguely hearing a "What do you mean you're going to keep me busy? Screw off, Kuroo." And feel the stare of their collective teammates on their backs as they turn a corner.

Yaku stops, only to push Noya's back against the brick wall, hands steadying his shoulders. They stare into each other's eyes- the only sound between them the their heavy, mingled breathing.

"Can I-" Nishinoya gulps, his throat dry. "Can I?"

"Please." Yaku rushes. "Yes, God, please."

Noya places his hands at the older's waist and the side of his face, before leaning in. Their lips meet in a forceful kiss- breathless pants and wet lips. It's not too sensual, but not chaste either. The two boys making up for lost time and the chances they're not going to have later. Somewhere in between passionate kisses Yaku's hands slip down to grip Noya's slender waist, and Noya's reach up to tangle in Morisuke's sandy brown hair.

They break apart, but quickly melt into each other's embrace. Noya tucks his face into the crook of the third year's neck as Yaku holds him there, roughly rubbing circles on his back as he tries to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Nishinoya! We've got to go!" Noya hears Daichi's voice, muffled from his place snuggled into Morisuke's chest.

"Wait," Noya says, pulling apart slightly to pat at his pockets. He pulls out a pen, and grabs Yaku's hand. He scribbles down some digits (barely legible but he makes sure that the other can still read them) before pulling the slightly taller in for one last goodbye kiss. It tastes bittersweet.

"Come on." Yaku slips his hand into Nishinoya's, and tugs him from around the corner and back towards the bus.

Their teammates notice their interlocked digits and bruised lips first. Kuroo opens his mouth to let slip a sly remark, but bites his tongue at the glum expression on both of the boy's faces.

Yaku pulls him into one last, breath taking embrace. "I'm not going to say goodbye, because then I'm really going to start crying." He whispers into Nishinoya's ear.

Noya laughs softly, and wraps his arms around the other. "Okay. Then I'll see you later, Morisuke-kun."

Yaku lets him go. "I'll see you later, Yuu." He says, and watches him wave goodbye to all of them, before climbing into the bus. His golden brown eyes burn as he watches the car take off and drive away, long gone into the horizon, and he curses himself for letting himself become such a softie.

Nishinoya settles into the empty and awaiting seat next to Tanaka, ignoring the sympathetic looks from his team mates. Ryuu good-naturally ruffles his black hair, but knows when to leave his friend alone, and he does just that.

Noya sighs, leaning against the window and glaring at the beautiful setting sun outside. Curse Fate for blessing him with Yaku Morisuke in one week and then taking him away just like that.

It's about an hour later; when his teammates on his bus have slipped into unconsciousness and the licks of anger in his chest have burned down to a feeling of despair in his stomach- when his phone buzzes in his pocket.

Nishinoya curses, digging it out and unlocking it. The scowl on his face dies when he sees the messages from an unknown number, and a grin replaces it.

From unknown: I miss you already.

From unknown: I'm pretty screwed from here on out.

Noya smiles dumbly at his phone, butterflies from the first time he saw Yaku receive a ball on the court creeping back. He adds the number to his contacts and texts a quick reply, before closing his eyes and feeling more at peace than he has in his whole life.

To Morisuke-kun <3 : I miss you too :)

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap almost 5000 words of pure shitty fluff. what can I say I am in aBSOLUTE rare pair hell;; if you didnt ship yaku/noya before I hope you do now because honestly this pairing is so adorable innocent and all that is good in this world :')
> 
> come yell with me about haikyuu and rare pairs on Instagram @ akaashittyart :-)
> 
> thanks for reading !!


End file.
